


A Little Less Conversation And A Little More Touch My Body

by Stilinskisim24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, My First Smut Based Story, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilinskisim24/pseuds/Stilinskisim24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was tired of this, she wants to know how he feels and she wants him to know how she feels about him and that she is willing to give them a go. So today was the day she was going to tell him everything and nothing in the world or the world of the supernatural was going to stop her from telling him what she has been dying to say for months.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I've Been Here All Day And Night

**Author's Note:**

> Ariana Grande's new album was the inspiration to this haha, If you haven't heard it u can listen to it on Spotify for free :)

There was some frustration going on in her and Stiles relationship, but it was a friendly relationship and nothing more, but god she wishes it was something more. She just wants him to make a move before she makes a move, then she'll know if he wants her like she wants him. 

Him and Malia broke up six months ago so they have been spending more time together, studying, watching movies or just chilling at each other house just for the fun of it. And over the months she started to notice she was attracted to her best friend. It was the smallest of things, like when he would run his hand through his hair, when he would pull his jacket over his head and his shirt would lift up letting her see his happy trail and the details of his abs that makes her bite her lip every time.

She never knew he had abs, all he wears is a tee and plaid so she was taken by surprise the first time it happen and she caught herself staring causing her to hide the blush that was upon her cheeks. Anytime she was alone she cant help but think about him, its become a daily thing that she eventually got used to, she has never been so caught up and into a guy, its so unusual

The last thing she wants to do is hurt Malia, they have become close friends over the past months, not as close as her and Allison though but close to it. And she's sure if her and Stiles were to talk about where they should take there relationship to he would say the same thing she tells herself every time she thinks about it. 

She was tired of this, she wants to know how he feels and she wants him to know how she feels about him and that she is willing to give them a go. So today was the day she was going to tell him everything and nothing in the world or the world of the supernatural was going to stop her from telling him what she has been dying to say for months.

 

She walks in to their class on Monday morning wearing her favorite light peach colored skirt with a white dress shirt tucked in, white heels clicking on the tile floor as she walks to her seat next to a studying Stiles. 

“Forgot to do the homework again Stilinski?” She says flipping her hair over her shoulder and crossing her legs, “Yeah I was distracted” He says looking back at Scott with a wide grin and a wink. “Let me guess playing video games while eating junk food?” She glances at him for a second before turning her attention back to the board. 

“And yet Scott managed to get his homework done” He looks over and smiles “What are you trying to say Martin?” His voice is full of teasing and she loves when he does this. “Nothing. . . just maybe your not smart enough” She rolls the dice to the game he created. 

“Not smart enough huh?” He leans closer to her and whispers “Then why am I second in our class?” She smiles and turns her head, if she wanted to she could tilt her head a little and kiss him, and oh does she think about it. “And who's first?” She reply’s turning her head back to her paper. There’s a breathy laugh from him and then silence as the bell rings and class starts. 

 

So it seems the world doesn’t want her to tell him how she feels because every time she goes to talk to him or even tries to bring it up, he always gets pulled away from her, either by a teacher or a friend which is really starting to annoy her. So what does Lydia Martin do when something is annoying her you may ask? She takes charge of the situation. 

She walks through the halls looking like a woman on a mission which actually she is, the end of the day bell rang a couple minutes ago and the boys have practice which means he will be in the locker room or the field. So she walks over to the bleachers and sits in the first row close to the benches where the team sits, She sees him walking with Scott waving his hands around as he talks and makes Scott laugh at something he said. 

He see's her and his face lights up as he says a hang on or be right back to Scott before he jogs over to her, “Hey what are you doing here?” He smiles and sits next to her, “I came to watch you practice. . . is that okay?” “Yeah. . . you came to watch me?” He laughs needlessly running his hand through his hair, making her bite her lip “What I cant support my best friend?” She kicks herself mentally, here she is trying to tell him she likes him and she's calling him a friend, this is not going so good on her part.

“You can. . . just ha. . . I suck” He rubs the back of his neck, “I'm sure you’ve gotten better” He looks at her blankly “Are you blind you’ve seen me play, I cant even make a goal” “You did that last game I went to remember. .” She looks at him serious. “Well that’s because you told me to throw the ball remember” She smiles at him, The way he's looking at her makes her heart skip a beat, she so badly wants to grab the collar of his shirt and pull him into a kiss, but the sudden voice of Coach Finstock's voice calling him by his last name makes them jump.

He smiles at her and sits up grabbing his stick, he's about to run off into the field when she calls his name, “Can I come over after to study?” She asks him. “Yeah you can leave early if you want you know where the key is just let yourself in and help yourself to whatever” He smiles and joins Scott. 

she knows exactly what she is going to do, All she needs is her best nightgown she has been dying to wear ever sense she bought it two weeks ago hoping that something will happen between her and him, and this is the perfect opportunity. And a few extra things to help her with her plan. 

She sticks around for a half hour watching Stiles run around, tripping over his own feet at sometimes when he had the ball, He was right. . . he does suck. She smiles and waves to him before heading out to the parking lot where her car was parked. 

 

She grabs a couple of things from her house, her black and red nightgown, tooth brush because she knows if this goes right she'll be sleeping at his place for the night. A bag with her make up and an outfit for tomorrow along with her hair products. 

She tells her mother she is staying at Stiles', She's honest with her mother now she's told her how she felt about him when there was no one else to tell. She's just happy she didn’t go on a second date with Sheriff Stilinski, Thinking about it now she is totally not okay with her mother dating the father of the guy she likes so much. 

She walks to her car and starts it, ready to pull out of the drive way when the knock on her window makes her jump. She looks out and see's Jordan smiling at her, She rolls down the window and smiles back. “I was just doing a patrol around here and thought I would stop by and say hi” He's a nice guy, hot and very muscular but he's not Stiles. 

Sure she liked him, but when her and Stiles started hanging out she started to realize it was more of a sexual attraction then what she had with Stiles. “Hi” She says fingers tapping at her steering wheel, she needs to end this now, she only has twenty minuets to set up before Stiles gets back home and it takes her ten to get to his house. 

“So I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner with me this week” He says, She has no time for this. “Depends on if I'm busy, I think Stiles wanted to hang out this week and speaking about Stiles I have to go drop something off at his house, can we talk later?”  
“Yeah sure. .” He says sounding a little disappointed, “Nice see you later” She smiles and backs out. 

 

By the time she gets to his house his jeep is already parked and the light in his room is off, dame it. But she isn’t going to let something like this stop her, she's been here all day and almost all night. She parks his car next to his and walks to the door, getting the key that was in the potted plant and opening the door slowly and shutting it silently. She turns towards the stairs and takes a deep breath, here goes nothing.


	2. Something Bout You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia finally tells Stiles what she wants to tell him, well kind of. some stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry I haven't uploaded this in weeks. I've been having trouble sleeping for the past few weeks and my brain was dead every time I tried to write it wouldn't make sense but my sleeping is back to normal for now so enjoy :)

She walks up the steps one at a time, butterflies in her stomach as each steps brings her closer, This was it there was no going back after this. They could never go back to the way things used to be, she takes another deep breath and walks up the last step.

Now she stands at his door fist hesitating to knock , she doesn’t know wither to knock or to just open the door so she just stands there staring at his door. She knows he knows she's coming over but he doesn’t know she didn’t come to study. So she take one last deep breath that she swears is her last and puts her hand on the door nob, slowly turning it and opening it. 

“Hey it's me what do you-” She looks up and sees him standing there by his bed with one leg in a pair of sweats, Blue boxers and no shirt. Her eyes scan him, wet hair, drops of water falling onto his chest. Light brown hair starting in the middle of his chest then a happy trail where his belly button is and disappears into the headband of the boxers. 

Music plays lightly in the back, she cant tell what song or who its by but it sounds familiar. He smiles at her and finishes putting his pants on, arm reaching for his shirt. “I was thinking history sense I have a C in that class” “What?” She feels dazed from just seeing the infamous Stiles Stilinski half naked, “History. . . do you want to start with history or something else” He has both hands in the sleeves of his shirt looking at her with raised eyebrows, dame them eyebrows. 

“I was thinking health. . I forgot my book so is it okay to share?” He nods his head once he got it through the hole of the shirt, Good thing she had a back up plan you always have to have a plan B in their life. 

 

They lay on his bed flipping through the pages of the health book when she stops at the female Reproductive System. She smirks when she hears him choke on a chip which means he looked at the book, his hand goes to flip the page so she smacks it away. 

“What are you doing?” She looks at him confused, “Trying to flip through to the right page. . . this clearly isn’t” “I'm reading it” She swats his hand away again and begins to read it out loud, he groans and cover his ears. 

“Fine! Then lets go to the male reproductive system!” “Oh My God Lydia NO!” He grabs the book from her hands and throws it off the bed, “Stiles! What's the big deal?” “It's weird!” She looks at him blankly and says “Having a penis is weird” “NO! You reading that stuff is weird” His face is red. 

“What's so wrong with it? I have a vagina and you have a penis what's the big deal?” His face gets even more red and now she's got him. “I am not comfortable talking about this with you” he groans and flips on his back throwing a pillow on his face. 

She smirks “Is it because I'm a girl?” She pretends to sound hurt, he sits up fast and looks at her, she doesn’t look at him, just looks at her fingers playing with her other fingers. “No of course not its just. . “ He sighs loudly and lays on his stomach next her, “Its just that your my best friend who is a girl, I feel weird talking about it because I feel like I'm talking about your privet parts. .” She looks at him, making sure he can see the fake tears in her eyes, “So if we ended up having sex you wouldn’t want to?” His face is red again. 

“I mean. . . no? I don’t know. . . do you want to. . Don’t answer that!” He laughs nerveless, She has the advantage now but if she does it now, he's going to think she wants to be friends with benefits and that’s not what she wants. 

“Can I talk to you about something. Or ask you something?” he nods and gives her a warm smile. “Do you still love me?” She asks him looking at anywhere but him, “Of course. . . Your Lydia Martin” “Will you ever stop loving me?” She looks at him this time. The tears in her eyes not fake anymore, “Only when I stop breathing” Before she can say anything else his lips are on hers, kissing her as if he's waited a lifetime to kiss her again. This kiss was different, it wasn’t to stop a panic attack or her daydreams about his lips moving against hers in the boys locker room. It was sweet and full of passion that she never imagined anyone will kiss her like that but yet, here he his here they are on his bed, laying on there stomachs, leaning into one another. His hand cupping her cheek while the other is on top of hers. 

What seems like hours he breaks the kiss and looks at her, “Sorry. .” Her cheeks feel hot as she looks at him wonder struck. Her lips tingle at the loss of his warm ones pressing against hers in slow movements, He looks at the book on the floor and laughs.

When he sits up to get off the bed probably going to get the book she sits up fast and pushes him onto his back kissing him before his head even hits the bed, she sits on him making sure her skirt hikes up her thighs for his hands. She can feel him smiling into the kiss making her break it to look at him. She study's his face “What?” he asks leaning up only to be pushed back down with her hands on his chest. 

She shrugs and kisses him again, she kisses his cheek, his jaw and under his ear, “There’s just something about you Stiles. .” She whispers grabbing his hands and placing them on her sides, “What?” He gulps as her tongue trails down his neck to his collar bone using her teeth to nip at the skin and her tongue to ease the pain. 

“There’s just something about you that makes me want to do things I shouldn’t” her hand slips under his shirt nails lightly scraping up and down his abs, she can feel his muscles tense under her touch making her smirk. “Like what?” He whispers back and she smiles “Like at school. . Pulling you into a empty classroom in the middle of the day and riding you right there on the desk and being as loud as I want because the door will be blocked by desks and chairs so no one will come in” She can feel him twitch against her thigh so she continues “Or when were hanging out with our friends dragging you into the bathroom and taking you right then and there” 

“They could hear us. . Super hearing remember?” “I want them to hear us. . Hear how good you make me feel” She's grinding against him now wetness pooling between her thighs, she wants him so bad. 

“I want you so bad Stiles” She moans and lets him flip her over so she's the one on her back, He's kissing her hard and fast with sloppy kisses as one of his hand goes from her neck to cup her left breast through her shirt. She moans and palms his cock through his sweats making him groan loudly, His fingers rub at her covered up clit making her buck her hips against his. He moves her panties to the side and runs his fingers across her folds, their eyes meet and he pushes one finger slowly inside of her mouth hanging open. 

Her breath picks up, she cant remember the last time she did this after Aiden she didn’t feel like hooking up with random strangers anymore, she knew she was better than that. So she just took care of herself once but never finished because it didn’t feel the same and she couldn’t get herself off. 

His fingers feel better than hers bigger and longer, god she's always loved his fingers, she loved to watch the way he would move them around or tap them against his lips when he was thinking, but now she loves them even more. 

It isn’t until he has two fingers in her she snaps out of her thoughts and enjoys the way he's pushing them in and out in slow but fast motions his thumb rubbing firm circles on her clit. Her hands grab at anything she can get, his hair, his sheets but mostly his hair. 

Her hand comes back up and pulls him out of his boxers and sweats rubbing him with the same speed he's giving her, when his fingers find the spot in her that has her toes curling and her saying random words he picks up the pace hitting it with every thrust of his hand. 

She lets go to claw at his back pulling him down so she can kiss him, he swallows her moans and kisses her neck, one more push and rub of his thumb and she's clenching around his fingers in a breathless cry, breathless pants are followed by one another as he eases her through her orgasm slowly bringing her back down. 

He pulls his fingers out and lays next to her wiping her juices on his pants, She looks at him in awe unable to believe that he made her come so fast. She wants to make him come too so she kisses him and wraps her hand around his cock again working him fast. 

He moans her name with his eyes closed and his mouth open, she watches his face and smiles knowing she's bringing this kind of pleasure to him not no one else just her. There’s a flash of light through the window that doesn’t faze her, she's to caught up in him right now. The sound of a engine has his eyes flying open and him jumping up, “My dads home!”


	3. Unfinished business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the lack of uploads, something emotionally stressful has been going on in my life and it's been hard for me to find the motivation to not just write but also the other things I love. This chapter is only two pages long because I cant find the inspiration to make it longer, I have a new story I will post the first chapter too after I'm done editing it and making sure its good for you guys because I love u :) While you wait though you should check out this story that I have been reading it is so well written and I absolutely love it, It's by thatdragonchic go read it! http://archiveofourown.org/works/6685906/chapters/15291229
> 
> ps if anything is miss spelled I'm sorry, its like three in the Moring :D

“You don’t have to go. . . its movie night you can stay” Stiles say scratching the back of his head, She smiles at him and leans against the door. “What movie?” “DeadPool. Dad hasn’t seen it yet” Her eyes go from his warm golden eyes to his lips then back up to his eyes, 'Superhero movies isn’t my thing” He laughs and says “It's not a superhero movie Lyd's” God she loves the way her nickname sounds when he says it. 

“It's funny actually, I think you could use a good laugh” “Stiles I hang out with you everyday, a good laugh happens everyday” His smile disappears and his brows furrow together, She smile's at him and walks to where the couch was.

She sits and watches the movie, ten minuet in and she's looking at Stiles under his blanket. “Twenty more minuets and we could have been doing that” She thinks resting her head on his shoulder, She feels him tense up then slowly relaxes.

“I'm going to go pop some popcorn and make a sandwich be back” “Want me to pause it?” His dad looks over “No I already know what happens” He smiles and gets up throwing his blanket at her in the proses, A smirk appears on her face as she moves the blanket off and saying she needs to use the restroom. 

He's standing behind the counter spreading mustered onto a bread, “Hey” He looks up and smiles at her “Hi” She looks at him and moves closed her hand lingering on the counter. “I just remembered I had some unfinished business to attend to” “And what will that b ohhh Lyd's!” He whisper shouts slapping her hands away from his sweatpants. “My dads in the other room!” “Then I’ll have to be quick” She tells him falling onto her knees and pulling him out of his boxers and pants. His breath shutters as she licks up his length, a hand comes down and grabs her hair out of her face. 

She pumps him slowly, tongue circling around his tip before she takes him fully in her mouth. He groans quietly. She pumps with her hand what she cant fit and looks up at him, eyes closed and mouth hanging open slightly. 

“So good Lyd's” He whispers making her suck harder and her hand to pump quicker, She's so caught up in him again. Never has she been like this with any guy, she really didn’t like giving head but something about Stiles made her love it, maybe it's the “Your so beautiful” or “ So perfect” That makes her actually enjoy it. “Lyd's. . Bout to come” He whispers his breathing getting heavier, he releases with a low groan as she lets him go with a loud pop and swallows. 

“I really hope my dad didn’t hear any of that” He laughs fixing himself, “She smiles standing up and grabs the bowl of popcorn, she peaks his lips and tells him she'll see him in the living room. 

She walks away with a sway of her hips, she can hear him let out a loud sigh making her smile.


	4. I Can Barley Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia gets a little bit jealous and Stiles proves his feelings for Malia are gone by doing something outrages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy :)

It has been a week of sneaking around the halls into empty classrooms or janitors closet for a quick make out session, while trying to act cool around their friends including Malia.

There were moments when Stiles would say or do something that had her squeezing her legs together, like eating an apple, Tapping his fingers against the table, and of course saying something stupid then winking at her with a smirk. And right now was that moment, he said something she cant really remember but the wink got her bringing her back memories of their secret rendezvous's where when he got her to fall off the edge he would smirk and wink at her. 

How can none of them see how he's looking at her? Whenever their close they never touch, They don't want to risk getting caught. So that's why at the end of the period when everyone separated and Stiles was putting his books in his bag she did what she did. 

She walked over to where he was grabbed his hand and led him to an empty classroom, “Lydia what?” She closed the door locking and pulling the shutter down. “Do you have any idea what you just did?” “Did I say something I wasn’t supposed to?” He looks at her blankly, She walks closer to him pulling the white strings on his red hoddie close to her body “You didn’t say anything Stilinski. . . It's everything you do that has me trying to not jump you right there and then” 

He's speechless and his mouth is wide open, Grabbing the back of his neck she pulls his head down and kisses him fiercely. Fire burning up inside of her begging to be put out, and only he can do the job right. Before she knows it he's against the wall with one of her legs hitched up on him, his large hands and long fingers gripping her thigh just how she likes. 

“Someone can walk in. . . or hear us” his lips move eagerly against hers, “Good” He groans at her response, “Scott will wonder why I'm late. . And he might use his super hearing to see where I am and hear me and you. . And he might put one and one together and figure us out” 

“Stiles” She grabs his hands letting her leg fall back onto the ground “A little less conversation and a little more touch my body” She growls at him and places his hands on her breasts grinning when she see's the look on his face.

Her grin turns into an O as his talented hands gently squeezes and massages them, She never thought she would be here in an empty classroom with the infamous Stiles Stilinski. Maybe he always knew that one day he would win her heart with his lame one-liners and sarcasm.

She laughs at the thought making him pause and look at her weirdly “What?” “Nothing its just. . How did you manage to win me over with lame one-liners and sarcasm?” “I'm just that good I guess” She laughs and kisses him. “We should continue this after school, I don’t want to be late for class. . But you might want to stay behind for a bit to take care of that” He looks to where her finger is pointing and winks at her again. She walks out, straitening her skirt and walks off with a sway of her hips just for him. 

Malia pokes the back of his head with her pencil gaining his attention, Lydia sits in her seat pretending to read the book while she snoops on their conversation. “You haven’t been talking to me lately” “Sorry. I’ve been busy”   
“Look. I hate how we ended things Stiles, I keep playing it in my head thinking that maybe if I never said anything we would still be together. . . and I still like you Stiles. . . A lot” She looks up and watches his face, He still likes her too. 

It hurts, so she puts her head phones in her ears and plays From Gold by Novo Amor and continues to do the work. Will he drop this secret relationship to get back with Malia? She doesn’t want to find out and she doesn’t want to fight for the same guy with her friend. Of course the old Lydia would go right up to him and kiss him right in front of her and everyone in the room, but that’s not her anymore. 

 

“Lydia wait up!” He calls out jogging to catch up with her, it was almost the end of the day and she was walking to her last class when she saw him and started walking faster, She has been ignoring him half of the day now he texted her at lunch to see where she was and asking why she wasn’t at the table. 

“Lydia!” He calls again and finally catches up to her “Whats wrong?” He asks once he see's her face “Nothing” She simply says and tries to walk into her classroom but he grabs her arm pulling her with a wait, she drops the books that were in her hands. She can feel Malia and Scott's eyes on them as they both bend down to pick up the books and papers, She can feel his eyes on her too making her move faster to get to glass and avoid this. 

“Can I have my book?” “Not until you tell me whats going in with you” She groans and tries to grab the book from him but he pulls back. With a sigh she pulls out her phone and texts him, “The talk you and Malia had. I saw the way you looked at her, you still like her” She watches as he reads it then looks over at Malia and Scott. The next thing he does has her holding her breath with wide eyes, he kissed her in front of everyone. 

They part and she's breathless “I don’t. . . I like. I love you” He corrects himself and kisses her again shortly that leaves her breathless making her unable to say the words back, he gets up and helps her up giving her a smile and leaves to his class before he's late. 

She walks into the classroom with red cheeks, and sits next to Malia. Her stomach already turning and prepared to run when she see's blue eyes, but all she see's is brown and a warming smile. “So. . Are you guys done pretending your just friends around us now?” “What?” “Lydia come on, you spend twenty minuets in the bathroom and when you get back I can smell him on you” “You knew?” “Of course I knew why did you think I told him I liked him still while you were listening” Malia smiles patting her back and writes in her notebook the bellwork for the day.


	5. This Is Love

She moans against his lips, tugging his hair while her legs brings his body closer to hers. He moves his hips making her groan loudly breaking the kiss, his lips land on her neck kissing and sucking, his hands rest on her breasts just staying still as his mouth makes her squirm. “Stiles” She moans breathlessly, She cant remember the last time she has been desperate for his hands to move, normally he moves them by now but today he's teasing her, and she hates him for it. 

She's moving her hips up against his trying to solve this friction problem but so far its doing nothing to tame her craving, She moans loudly again when she feels one of his hands move down her covered up breast she can feel the way her nipple moves when his finger passes over it putting a bit more presser as he lets go. His hand slowly trail up into her shirt lightly grabbing her breast. 

“Stiles please” She begs for anything that will calm this storm they created together, he sits up and lifts her shirt up quickly licking one and blowing air onto it. His mouth closes around the pink nub sucking for a few second before his tongue lathers at it, he looks up at her and looks into her eyes and stops causing her to groan. “What do you want” “You know what I want” She grabs the sides of his head and pulls him up the her lips, “Tell me what you want” He whispers against her lips kissing down her jaw making her moan.

“You Stiles I always want you. . I love you” She didn’t mean to say it and she hopes he didn’t catch it but the way his lips pause tells her he did. He looks up at her with wide eyes, “What?” She should tell him that she didn’t mean to say it but its been almost one month now and never in her life has she waited this long to have sex with anyone. And the way he's looking at her right now makes her feel loved, She looks him right in the eyes and says it again. “You have no idea how long I've been wanting to hear you say that” “Let me guess sense you first saw me?” “Good guess” They laugh. “Lydia. I love you too” She smiles at his words.

“But I do want you you know that right” “You’ve always wanted me admit it” She laughs and pushes him back on her bed and climbs on him removing her shirt as he removes his, she bucks her hips against his moaning when his belt hits her center just right. “I think you need to put your mouth to better use” “If you’d let me” his hands grab her hips as he sits up and kisses her sending her onto her back with her head hanging off the bed. His lips trail down her neck and stomach slipping her skirt down her legs, This will be the first time he's gone down on her and she's eager to see what he's got.

“Cute” He smirks up at her as he lays down on his stomach pushing her thighs back and kissing the inside of her legs, “Shut it Stilinski” “I can stop at any moment remember that” He says making her roll her eyes at him “Yeah right” She says then moans as one of his fingers traces down her slit, “Okay. . . Don’t you dare stop” He laughs and hooks his fingers around her panties pulling them out of his way and licks up ending with a flick on her clit making her buck her hips. She curses grabbing his hair, he repeats it for a minute teasing her so slowly. The rapid flicks of the tip of his tongue on her clit catches her off guard making her yelp in surprise, He's doing so much with his tongue that she cant keep track of. He's fucking her with his tongue then licking and sucking at her folds then goes back to lick her clit, before she knows it she's about to come she moans his name and he stops. 

“What the hell?!” She looks up at him and sees him pushing his pants down, “Oh” She says biting her lip trying to calm her breathing but the sight of him pulling himself out of his boxers and pushing his pants and boxers down takes her breath away. “Where do you keep your condoms?” She points and removes her panties throwing them somewhere on the ground. 

He comes back smiling at her with a condom in hand, “Do you want to do it?” She nods and takes it going to open it but stops to look up at him. He looks down at her and smiles making her throw the condom “What are you doing?” “I want to make you feel as good as you make me and it wont be as good with one on” “Lydia I don’t care” “But its our first time and I want it to feel good for you” She pulls him down onto her and kisses him. 

He seems to give in because she can feel him against her making her moan, “Ready?” He asks getting into place. Grabbing his shoulders she nods and looks into his eyes as he slides in her, the pleasure in unreal and has her eyes closing. He's bigger than the others and fills her just right, it was like they were made for each other. “You okay?” He asks pausing. “Yeah don’t stop” he does as told and moves against her at a slow pace making sure she can get use to him, She cant believe this is happening she know it wont last long.

But that doesn’t matter, so she gasps loudly as he hits her G spot and moves with him as he increases his speed with each loud moan she gives him. The need to make him come is increasing, she so badly want to fill him finish in her so she moves her hips harder against him making him groan, He flips them over so she's on top without slipping out.

She rides him hard and fast chasing her orgasm he moans and places his hands on her hips as she grinds against him slowly her hands raking up and down his chest, one keeps her balanced as she lifts herself up his length stopping when only the tip of him is inside and slams back down hard, making both of them groan. She does it over and over loving the way he feels, “About to come” He moans and rubs fast circles around her clit. Her walls clamp down around him as she comes, she screams a scream loud enough for the neighbors to hear as she feels him empty in her making her orgasm last longer.

She gets off and lands next to him on her back breathing heavy, she can fill him get off the bed as he runs into the bathroom coming back with tissues. “Here” He smiles and cleans her as he watches his come slowly start to come out of her hole running down her folds, he wipes her and rubs her oversensitive clit making her moan. He kisses her and smiles “Love you” “Love you” She says and smiles as he lays back down and pulls her close to him. 

Lydia Martin always gets what she wants and she finally got the one thing she has always wanted, she just didn’t see it was right in front of her her whole life.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story let me know what you think, really helps to know u guys enjoy it keeps me writing :D


End file.
